1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to a pedestal frame for beds, and more particularly to an improved bed pedestal for supporting a sleeping surface such as a waterbed that can be assembled without hand tools and fasteners.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A wide variety of bed pedestal frames and waterbed frames are known in the prior art. For example, it has been known to provide metallic or plastic edge connectors for supporting the side panels of a bed pedestal in the form of a box and further interconnecting slotted boards to provide interior support for the support surface of a waterbed. It has also been known to attach various brackets such as L-shaped brackets to secure the siderails of a bed together with screws to assemble the frame of a waterbed.
Frequently the pedestal of a waterbed frame will also have the capacity of providing storage compartments and drawers to optimize the utilization of the space beneath the bed.
The competition in the manufacturing of frames is extremely rigorous, and the cost of transportation and storage, along with ease of assembling, both by the user and the retailing store, becomes of paramount interest. There is accordingly a need in the prior art to provide a highly efficient waterbed frame pedestal that can be assembled without the necessity of skill, tools or additional fasteners.